Those Eyes
by nazzy and jerkez
Summary: Sometimes, it's not about the flowers. It's about the people that delivers them. OCOC. NazaliaMhera.


NazaliaSan

Summary**: Dark blue met sea green. It was something with those eyes. "This one doesn't think she knows you." "I think you do." Nazalia x Mhera friendship, to Saya Moonshadow.**

Disclaimer**: I'm starting to realize that if no one on fanfiction(dot)net owns Naruto, why put a disclaimer? Although, Hoshigaki Mhera belongs to Saya Moonshadow, and Hyuuga Nazalia belongs to meeeeee.**

Warning**: Both characters are OC's, but 'real' characters, as Neji and Ino, exist. This isn't an AU, after all. And, I'm sure you guys can see hints of NejiNazalia and MheraGaara, too. I really like Mhera, she's awesome. But, all credits go to Saya Moonshadow.**

**Hi guys! I just can't help it; I just like the idea of making a Nazalia x Mhera friendship fanfic. Both of the girls come from the Hidden Village of Mist, but they started to talk to each other first when they arrived to Konoha. I never thought about that, but I thought it was strange. 'So, let's do a fanfic about it.' Yeah, my mind is crazy, I know. But here's the oneshot. Enjoy.  
And, the time for this is…Hm, I guess that Naruto and Sakura managed to get Sasuke back, and Konoha is now safe again from Orochimaru. Sai is here, so I guess it's somewhere in part II. Something like that?**

**And, of course, my good friend Saya Moonshadow is the BETA. **–Hands over cookies.-

* * *

At the Hyuuga mansion, Hyuuga Nazalia and Hyuuga Neji were training. Between the cries of 'Byakugan' and 'Juuken', a man was observing them. Hyuuga Hiashi studied them, and every move they made. But, at the end, Nazalia was standing against the wall, with Neji's palm in her face.

"I won." He smirked in triumph.

"You won." She finally let her knees fall, and fell to the ground, panting. Neji bowed down.

"I told you, to train after a mission isn't good. But, as usual, you –"

" – didn't listen, I know. I _really _need to take a bath." Changing the subject, Nazalia succeeded to stand, as Neji put her arm around his neck. Helping her to go, he also panted. He was tired, he had trained hours, and was ready to stop when Nazalia came home, and wanted to train. He shocked his head.

"Nazalia, it isn't good for you to train right now." Hiashi stated, shooting a glance to her. "You should rest."

"I know. Sorry, Hiashi-sama. I'll go take a bath now." She smiled, and then looked at her teammate. "…Neji, you can let go now."

A smirk. "Of course." As she walked away to the bathroom, he studied her. Wearing her usual shinobi clothes **(black shorts with a blue t-shirt. Did anyone know that?) **and her brown, long hair released, she looked rather…

"- tired." Hiashi stated, noticing Neji's stare. Neji grunted.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Hiashi took his cup, and started to drink, ignoring the genius of the Hyuuga family. Neji walked away, mumbling something about 'more like angelic'. Hiashi smirked.

* * *

Have you been into the Hyuuga bathroom? Not? Well, we pity you. It's a VERY big bathroom, divided into two sections: One for the girls (which should be Hinata, Nazalia and Hanabi plus all the maids) and one for the guys (Neji (oh, really?) Hiashi and all the other males in the Hyuuga mansion). Nazalia _loved _the bathroom, but really, who didn't? Details in gold, an enormous shower, and then, a bigger bathtub. She loved this place. Locking the door, and then stripping her clothes, she jumped into the bathtub.

'_Every girl should have a bathtub like this.' _she thought, and let her thoughts drift away. She recognized some voices outside the window, and looked down to the street. And, down there, two girls were walking. One of them was Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

"This one isn't so sure about the way to the Hyuugas', Ino-san." Hoshigaki Mhera was walking among the streets of Konoha, with Yamanaka Ino.

"Oh, here I am to help you find the way, but actually, I've never been to the Hyuuga mansion." Ino grunted. "I'm so sorry, Mhe-chan." **(Ino has this habit of making nicknames. Remember Sakura's?)** Mhera just smiled, hearing her nickname for the eleventh time for the day.

"N-no problem, Ino-san. It's just that this one hasn't lived in Konohagakure for THAT long, so this one thought asking Ino-san for directions would help." Ino sweatdropped. "I'm not very good at this, you know. Naza is really shy about her place. Well, it's not _hers _technically, because Neji and Hinata-chan also live there. So, I've never been to the Hyuuga mansion."

"Naza?" Mhera blinked. **(Jeez, another nickname.)**

"Oh, Hyuuga Nazalia. If you ask me, I'm sure she likes Hyuuga Neji, but she always denies it –"

* * *

'_Oh, that girl is going DOWN!'

* * *

_

"YAMANAKA INO! I CAN HEAR YOU!"

Both girls turned around, and saw the entrance to the Hyuuga mansion. Out walked Hyuuga Neji, with eyebrows raised.

"Yamanaka, what did you just say?"

Ino gulped. "Oh, really, nothing, I was just, my head's not clear –"

"As usual. Some news we actually don't know, Ino?" Out through the entrance came Hyuuga Nazalia, her hair still dripping wet from the bath. In only a long, white bathrobe, she earned some looks from people that passed by. Neji grunted, and looked at her.

"Nazalia. Other clothes, _now_." And with that, he went inside.

"Neji has always been a man with many words, don't you think? Can you guys just wait, for a second?" Nazalia ran into the mansion again, changing her clothes.

Ino laughed, and then looked at her newest friend, whose eyes were staring at the entrance, holding four daffodils. Her sea green was filled with surprise.

"You've never met the Hyuugas, right? Well, as you could see, their eyes are white. That's their special trait. But Nazalia, she's different, because she–" Ino started to explain for Mhera.

"- has blue eyes, she's SO special, but no one knows _why_ she has blue eyes. Doesn't everyone already know this story, Ino?" Nazalia finally came out, in her shinobi clothes. With an annoyed look on her face, she shoot a glance at her blonde friend.

"Sorry, Naza. But, I thought Mhe-chan didn't know." Ino waved her hand at Mhera, a sign that meant that she had to introduce herself. With a shy smile, Mhera started to talk.

"H-hello, Nazalia-san. This one is Mhera. Nice to meet you."

Dark blue met sea green.

Finally getting back the strength to talk, Nazalia stretched out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mhera. May I ask what you want to do with the daffodils?" Nazalia looked at the flowers in Mhera's left hand, her right hand in Nazalia's hand. The wind made her blue hair come in her face, but she ignored it.

"Oh, this one is now an official delivery person for Ino-san's flower shop." Mhera smiled, with her sea green eyes sparkled, and blue eyes widened. She _knew _these eyes, but from where…?

* * *

"_Hoshigaki-san, aren't you supposed to be out and playing with the other kids?" __**(this is SUCH a clich» line, I just had to add it x) **__the academy teacher asked, looking at the little girl with a worried look. The girl grunted._

"_No one wants to. This one is __supposed__ to be alone, everyone says." the little girl said, her blue hair in braids flying. _

_From a distance, a girl with amazing blue eyes, and her dark brown hair in a ponytail, watched the conversation. Sure, the Mist was a wonderful place sometimes, but when she thought about it, this girl had always been alone. 'Maybe, if I talked to her, she would be happier…'_

"_Nazalia-chan! We're playing 'Hide-and-seek', you want to join us?" a little girl with black hair and yellow eyes asked._

"_Of course!" And so, the little girl with eyes green like the ocean was forgotten by the blue eyed girl. Instead, Mhera watched the other girls, hiding and screaming, laughing and giggling. _

_For one second, Mhera's eyes were locked with a girl with brown hair, up in a pony-tail. The blue ribbon she had in her hair was about to fall off. The girl fixed it, and she looked away. _

"_Maybe…if this one was her, this one could be happy." Mhera said, mostly to herself.

* * *

_

"Delivery person, you say? But to whom…?" Nazalia asked, as Ino began to giggle.

"You'll never believe it, Naza."

"Naruto _finally _realized that Hinata loves him, and decided to give her a flower?"

"Eh, no. But that could also happen. More guesses?"

"Oh no. Could it be…?"

"Oh, yes."

"NO!"

"…yes."

"Sakura is in love with Neji, and wants to give him flowers?!"

"Ye- NO!" Ino sighed, Nazalia looked confused, and Mhera smiled.

"But, it isn't for _me_, right?" _'If they are, they'll go __right__ to the trash can.'_

"Oh, no. Mhe-chan, could you, please?"

"O-oh, right. If this one can remembers it right, these flowers are for Hyuuga Hanabi, from Konohamaru-san." Mhera handed over the daffodils.

"NO WAY! HANABI GOT _FLOWERS?_" Nazalia exploded. Just to use the word "Hanabi" and "flowers" in the same sentence didn't fit.

"I know! Isn't it cute? The poor kid was dragged to the flower shop by Moegi and Udon. He had heard that Hanabi had a broken hand, and since she can't train, he wanted to give her these flowers." Ino explained, trying to calm Nazalia. Nazalia (finally) calmed down, and then smiled at the two girls.

"Thank you. Well, I should go to the hospital with them. You guys don't mind to follow me?"

"I think I don't have time, I really need to go back. But, Mhe-chan, maybe you could go with her?" Ino explained, and then shot a glance to the girl next to her.

"But, this one still has work to do, and –"

"Mhe-chan, you'll still get paid for the whole day. I _know _this is your job to 'survive' here, but no worries!" Ino smiled, and then gently pushed the girl.

"Ino-san…" Mhera gave the blonde girl a final look, but then started to walk silently with Nazalia. Nazalia gazed at the silent girl, but then, for the first time, saw her forehead protector.

"Y-you –" Nazalia stuttered. Mhera stared at her.

"What?" Mhera tilted her head to her left side to show that she didn't understand what she meant. Nazalia stared at the blue haired girl in front of her.

"Y-you're from Mist, right?" Nazalia managed to say. Mhera blinked, but then smiled.

"Yes. This one was born in the Mist. But, when this one finally succeeded to become a chuunin – Nazalia-san, what's wrong?" Mhera noticed that Nazalia had stopped walking, and her blue eyes were staring at nothing.

"You were in the Academy too, right?"

"Y-yeah, but what is it, Nazalia-san?"

"Did you have many friends?"

"N-no, but what does this have to do with –?"

"Your big-brother is Hoshigaki Kisame, right?" Nazalia's blue eyes bored into Mhera's.

"H-how?" Mhera stuttered. "H-how did you know this?"

"Simple. Mhera, I know you. I've known you since I was five…" Nazalia looked down in shame, and added in her mind _'and never talked to you during these years'_.

"This one doesn't think she knows you." Mhera said, now suspicious.

"I think you do. I really don't think you knew my name, but you _have _to remember how I looked, right?" Nazalia stopped walking, since they were in front of the hospital. Mhera gave Nazalia a surprised glare. "Mhera, don't you remember me?"

"No. I'm so sorry, Nazalia-san, but –"

* * *

"_Don't talk to her, Nazalia-chan! She's so _strange_. I mean, look at her!" A girl with blond, curly hair talked to her friend. Her voice so loud so Mhera could hear them. She looked at the girl that obviously wanted to talk to her, but was stopped. Her back was facing Mhera, but she could see that she wore a pair of black shorts and a blue t-shirt. The blonde girl snickered when she noticed Mhera's look. _

"_Can't you see, Nazalia-chan? Now she thinks that you actually want to be her __friend__. Let's go!" The blonde girl managed to drag the brown haired girl out of sight. But she succeeded to turn around and look Mhera in her eyes. _

'_Blue eyes…so pretty.'

* * *

_

"Nazalia-chan…?" Mhera's sea green eyes widened. Nazalia gaped at her.

"Nazalia-chan? Wait, did you just have a _flashback_, Mhera?" Nazalia waved a hand in front of Mhera, who didn't react. Nazalia sighed, and put her hands on Mhera's shoulders. "Mhera, can you hear me?"

"Blue eyes, so pretty…" Mhera said, her sea green eyes were now dull.

"What the…? Are you talking about my eyes? Oi, Mhera!"

"This one was…so alone." Mhera choked back a sob. Nazalia's eyes widened, but now stared at her with a soft gaze.

"Mhera, wake up. You really need to explain this to me." Nazalia tried to receive a react from Mhera. Said girl was silent, and it sounded like she didn't even breathe. "…Mhera?" _'Why isn't she reacting?'_

Nazalia pulled Mhera into a hug, feeling Mhera's tears on her t-shirt. Mhera finally reacted, and hugged back. She cried into Nazalia's shirt.

"This one w-was **so **alone, but never c-cried. W-why now?"

"Maybe, these tears are tears of joy. Not all tears are bad, you know." Nazalia comforted the girl, and patted her back. She could feel Mhera gasp into her shirt.

"A-aren't tears bad? But, in the academy, I -"

"No talking about those days, Mhera. You don't want to be stuck in the past, right?"

"Right." Mhera said, now with a brighter tone. "No one wants to be stuck in the past. Neither this one."

Nazalia could feel Mhera smile. She released the girl, and now gazed at her.

"Now, let's leave those flowers to Hanabi-chan, _Sharky?_" Nazalia smirked at the girl, who gasped. Nazalia knew that this was her weak spot. But she also knew that Mhera wouldn't take it seriously. I mean, hell, a shark is a…nice creature. And, Nazalia would never say anything that would hurt Mhera, physically or emotionally.

"Sure, _Naza._" Mhera smiled at the brown haired girl reaction. Nazalia stared at her, then sighed, then patted Mhera's head.

"You're a quick learner. Just, don't learn too much from Ino."

"Hai, Na-"

"And, Mhera?"

"Hn?"

"Don't call me that, _ever again._"

"Sure, Nazalia-san. Let's find Hanabi-chan now, right?"

* * *

And when Ino came by the Hyuuga manor, the first thing she saw, or _heard_, was Mhera's laugh. Mhera, laughing? Ino blinked; she hadn't heard the girl laugh in the two months she'd spent in Konoha, and most of her time with Ino. She peeked into the nearest room, and saw Nazalia and Mhera. Nazalia was sitting on her bed, hugging a pillow, while Mhera sat on a black couch, her blue hair released from the braids. They were eagerly talking about some girl named 'Kyuuri'_(1). _Ino closed the door, choosing not to disturb the girls.

"What?! Is she dating HIM?" Ino heard Nazalia scream, earning some stares outside the door from maids and Ino.

"This one saw them together, a few days before this one got here. Although, that was 2 months ago." Mhera trailed off.

"Wait, 2 months? You came with Kazekage-sama, didn't you? I'm **sure **I saw a blue-haired girl with him."

"Gaara-sama?"

"Yes, _Gaara-sama._"

"W-well, he offered to go with me, since his sister is the ambassador of Suna, and this one is the ambassador of Kiri, and –"

"Hn? You sure he just wanted to give you company?" Nazalia snickered. Mhera didn't have time to answer the question, since Neji came into the room.

"Huh, Neji? What are you doing here?" Nazalia stared at her teammate. He grunted something she didn't hear, but then raised his voice.

"If you haven't noticed, we have guests. And, Ino's here." And with that, Neji waited for a reaction from Nazalia. Well, the one he received was a stare. "Nazalia, don't tell me you've forgot about the annual Hyuuga tradition dinner? The one where Hiashi-sama orders us to dress up, and talk to old ladies and blind old men?"

Stare.

"So, you have."

"HOLY SHIT! WHERE'S MY KIMONO? NEJI, OUT, OUT!" Nazalia gave a hard put on Neji's back, who flew out of the room. Mhera came tripping out from the room some seconds after. Ino just stared at them.

"W-well, Neji-san, Nazalia-san told this one to tell you, and Ino-san, that if she doesn't find her kimono, she really needs to hit someone. And, then she sent this one to find one of the maids named Ringo. _(2)_" Mhera gave the Hyuuga genius a shy smile, and he sweatdropped. He stood up, and looked around.

"I really don't have time looking for Ringo, I'm already late. Hiashi-sama will kill me if he saw that I'm still in my shinobi clothes."

Out from the room came Nazalia, dressed in a white kimono with gold details. Her obi was also gold, and she had her bangs drawn back to the back of her head with some hairpins.

"Can someone tell me why, _why_Ringo isn't here? She's the only one that can help me with this _**huge**_ problem!" Nazalia asked, rather annoyed. Neji ran off, busy to find his own clothes and not in the mood to face the wrath of Nazalia.

"And, this huge problem is…?" Ino asked, eyeing the girl. Mhera nodded, also wondering. A vein popped up in Nazalia's face.

"She's the only one, and the _only_ one, that can help me with my shoes."

Ino and Mhera sweatdropped. "You're talking about shoes, Nazalia-san?"

"Problems with that?" Nazalia was, obviously, stressed. And, when she was stressed, the whole Rookie 9 knew that she could do and say things she didn't mean. Like, the time Nazalia was stressed for a festival she was helping with arrange, Sai made the BIG mistake to joke with her.

* * *

"_Oi, Pearl-san!" Yes, people, this is Sai's nickname for Hyuuga Nazalia. Poor girl. Anyway, said girl was standing at one of the food stands, helping a lady to put on some new signs for the upcoming festival. She turned around, and saw Sai coming to her._

"_Sai? What do you want, can't you see I'm busy?" Nazalia grunted._

"_Oh, but Pearl-san, have you seen Beautiful somewhere?"_

_Nazalia just couldn't get WHY he chose to name Ino 'beautiful'. If he decided to give the girls nickname that was the opposite of them, then why name her 'Pearl-san'? Hell, she actually _had _pearl eyes. 'Jeez, that guy. Sometimes, his nicknames will kill him.'_

"_No, I haven't. Can you just, leave me alone, please?"_

"_Okay." Pause. _

"_Sai, you're still here."_

"_Oh, should I __leave__?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then I'm off. But, Pearl-san, isn't that your teammate, chasing some girls?"_

_Nazalia's first thought was 'Neji!', and turned around so fast that she entangled herself in some ribbons that were hanging down from the roof, and then fall to the ground, down in a bucket of water. Before she could drown, Sai helped her._

"_Where is he?!" Nazalia cried, freezing cold by the water, staring at Sai. Sai pointed to a guy across the street. A spandex-wearing guy._

"…_Lee?" Nazalia watched, uncomfortable with the sight, at Lee, chasing girls that wanted to ruin Sakura's kimono. _

"_Who did you think it was?" Sai asked._

"_SAI! __**DIE!**__"_

And that day, Sai faced the wrath of a pissed off Hyuuga.

* * *

Nazalia apologized to Sai the day after, though. But, at that moment, she was ready to kill him. Ino sighed, remembering that Shikamaru told her about that.

"Well, let's go find this…Dingo, right?" Ino said, as she dragged Mhera with her, ignoring Nazalia's cries of 'her name is _Ringo,_ baka!'.

Nazalia saw Neji running through the halls of the Hyuuga manor, mumbling something about 'where the heck is my yukata?' and 'Hiashi-sama's going to kill me'. Nazalia smiled, and then decided to find Hinata. Now, that she thought, she hadn't seen the shy girl for the whole day.

"Hinata!"

* * *

'_Oh no, I'm a-already late!' _Hinata ran through the streets of Konoha, hugging a new scarf, a gift for Sakura for helping her out in a mission. Hinata was having a lot of fun with Kiba and Shino, who were trying to help her. Remember, they were _trying_. That doesn't mean that they actually helped. Kiba had walked into a dog store, looking for dog food to Akamaru, or for himself, Hinata didn't know. Shino had helped her for a while, but then saw a bug store **(do they actually have these stores? Jeez, anyway.) **and ran off. Hinata found a wonderful green scarf, matching Sakura's eyes, and then saw what time it was. Hinata was so into her thoughts that she didn't see the man in front of her. With a loud –bump-, they ran into each other.

"I'm s-sorry, but I'm in a hurry." Hinata apologized, and took the scarf that fell of her grip when she fell. When she looked up, she met a pair of azure blue eyes.

"Hinata-chan!"

'_Don't…faint.'

* * *

_

"Where is that girl? Really, I give up now. Where's Ringo, by the way?" Nazalia turned around, and walked right into a chest. A _**very **_muscular chest. Nazalia looked up, and her eyes met a pair of white.

"Oh, h-hi Neji. You found your yukata?"

"I did. Have you found Ringo?"

"No, and I assure you, If I don't find Ino soon, I need to hit something, or someone." Neji smirked at the sentence, and earned a stare from the girl in front of him.

"Hn." And, here is the Neji we all know. Nazalia sighed.

"I really need to find Mhera-chan. This is the last day we can talk, since tomorrow, she needs to do paperwork. Talk about boring." Nazalia grunted, as Neji snickered. Suddenly, Mhera came in front of them.

"Nazalia-san, we found Ringo-san! And, this one found your shoes." Mhera waved with the shoes in front of Nazalia, grinning. Nazalia broke into a soft smile, hugging the girl.

"Mhera-chan, you're so cute!" She eventually released her, and took the pair of shoes from Mhera. "Ringo, can you please come with me?" Nazalia smiled at the girl with a black ponytail, who smiled back. "Of course, Nazalia-sama."

Neji, Ino and Mhera could hear the cries of "Ringo, I've told you _like a thousand times, _my name's Nazalia, okay? Not Nazalia-sama."

Neji smirked, as he looked at the door, sensing someone coming. He turned around, and saw the Hyuuga heiress.

"Hinata-sama, you're late, the guests are already in the big room, and – what is he doing here?" Neji raised an eyebrow, staring at a nervous Naruto.

"S-sorry, Neji-nii-san, but he had to come with me."

* * *

"_What'cha doing out here, Hinata-chan?" Naruto grinned, and looked at the Hyuuga girl. She blushed, as she always did around Naruto, and smiled._

"_I r-really don't have time for this, Naruto-kun, I'm really busy."_

"_With what?"  
_

"_H-Hyuuga business."  
_

"_Oh, can I come?" Naruto asked, his grin even wider now, if possible. Hinata looked at the boy, shocked, and then thought about it. A little angel of Hinata appeared over her head._

'_Hinata-sama, don't you think it's a great idea? He should see you as you act as a REAL Hyuuga heiress.' _

_The angel disappeared, and Hinata smiled at the boy._

'_It couldn't hurt, right?'_

"_Of course, Naruto-kun."

* * *

_

"Hinata! There you are!" Nazalia came out from her room, Ringo right after her. "I found your kimono, you're _so _late." And with that, Nazalia dragged the shy girl away from Naruto, Neji, Mhera and Ino. Just before the doorway to Nazalia's room, Nazalia turned around, and looked at Mhera. Mhera smiled shyly at her, and Nazalia grinned back.

"Yamanaka, you and your friend needs to go now, our guests are expecting us to talk with them now." Neji explained to Ino, who nodded. Neji turned around, and faced Naruto. "And, you're coming with me." Naruto gulped, but followed Neji when he started to walk to Neji's room.

"Are you coming, Mhe-chan?" Ino gazed at Mhera.

"Yeah, but this one wants to say goodbye to Nazalia-san." Mhera looked at Nazalia's doorway. Ino smiled.

"I can say hi to her from you, but I think we really need to go."

"O-okay."

And, the two girls left the Hyuuga manor.

* * *

**The following day...**

"So, Mhera, what do you think about Konohagakure so far?" A red-haired boy was behind Mhera, staring at her with amazing eyes. Mhera turned around, surprised.

"Gaara-sama?! W-well, this one really likes Konoha. And the people in it." Mhera smiled, looking out through the window in the Hokage's office. In the building were also Temari and Shikamaru. Temari was gazing at Gaara, but then returned to her papers. Shikamaru was also looking out through the window, thinking of a certain blonde of a certain flower shop. But, the second the Hokage looked at him, he returned to his papers. Mhera also had papers in her hands, looking through them very precisely, reading every line and sentence, memorizing all the words. Gaara stared at her, and then tapped her shoulder. She looked at him.

"See you back in Suna, right?" He smirked.

"O-of course, Gaara-sama."

"Temari, I'm leaving." And with those words, Sabaku no Gaara walked out. Mhera smiled at the closed door, but then noticed the look from Tsunade, and looked at her papers. But, her questions couldn't leave her.

'_This one…wonders what Nazalia-san is doing now.'

* * *

_

"Goodbye, Tamaki-san." Nazalia smiled at a girl, a couple of years older than herself, and waved. Neji was standing next to her, grunting something like 'goodbye, and never come back, please'.

"_Neji! _I heard you." Nazalia whispered to him. He smirked.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, can you hear this?" And Neji whispered something so only Nazalia could hear. Nazalia blushed, although she tried to hide it, and Neji smirked at her reaction.

"…like a date?"

"Maybe."

"Neji, if you have some free tickets to Ichiraku, and you're going with a girl, it's a date."

"Hn."

"But, you went to Ichiraku with Naruto yesterday…"

"This time, it is better company than that grinning idiot."

"Really?"

"Really."

'_Then, why aren't we MOVING?' _"Neji, shouldn't we go?"

"Hn." But, he started walking, taking Nazalia's hand.

-

'_Mhe-chan, I can't wait to see you again. Because I have SO much to tell you.' _Nazalia thought, grinning. Next to her was Hyuuga Neji, walking with his hand in hers.

-

'_Nazalia-san, this one really misses you.' _Mhera thought, walking through the streets of Konoha. Finally, she saw her little apartment. She walked in, and then threw herself on the little bed.

-

At the same time, they raised their heads to look at the sky. Nazalia was walking on the street, seeing the stars. Mhera looked out through her window over her head, gazing at the stars.

'_This time, I won't let her go.'_

'_This one will never let Nazalia-san be alone.'

* * *

_

_True friendship never disappears.

* * *

_

**Author's note:**

**Well, I worked really hard on this. 13 pages are not THAT long, but I like it. This one's for Saya Moonshadow, for being such a great friend, and for being a great BETA. Like I said at the beginning, the main characters in this story are OC's, one of them is mine, and the other one is Saya's. I really have to thank her for 'inventing' Mhera, I really really like her. **

**And, two words that you might not know:**

_**(1) Cucumber. …Well, I just wanted a name, okay? **_

_**(2) Apple. …I'm really into fruits, but I like this name. It's cute.**_

**And, reviews are great!**

**Love /nazaliasan**

**-and, for those who wondered, Naruto and Hinata weren't saying goodbye to people because they were in a closet, making out…yeah, something like that.**


End file.
